BlazBlue: Azure and Vermillion
by bailey1109
Summary: Noel Vermillion has begun to question who she is, and more importantly what she is. She left Kagutsuchi to find out, traveling with Ragna. As she begins to learn the truth, powers that should have been left undisturbed begin to emerge once more...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The girl rolled over on the hard, makeshift cot, lying on the hard ground. She sat up and started to dust off her blue, ripped military uniform, but then quickly gave up, seeing that it was pointless. She rubbed her emerald green eyes, and stretched, then yawned. It was very early in the morning, she could tell that much from the small amount of dawn light coming from the cracks in the airship's doors. She looked at her surroundings for at least the hundredth time that night, and sighed for the two hundredth time that night. Her name was Noel Vermillion, the former Lieutenant of the Praetorian Guard for the Novus Orbus Librarium. She had shoulder blade length blond hair, a young, pretty face, and she was dressed in her blue, white, and black, ripped, and torn service uniform. Her twin guns, Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores.

The airship's cargo hold was horrible repair, and it needed to be cleaned. Badly. She looked over and realized that the lump she had been sleeping to the right of was actually the remnants of a circus show. Apparently the place she had chose to sleep in was the old spot of an elephant pen, she could tell that much from the nauseating smell. She looked over and saw something from her nightmares. Ragna The Bloodedge, laying right next to her, sleeping. Then it all came rushing back to her. The mysterious robot that had called itself Nu, and the way that Ragna had protected her from it. She laid back down, resting her head on her service hat, and sighed softly. Her hair fell to back from the bun she had put it in to sleep, and she decided to let it lie there. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees, to try and keep warm, but quickly gave up.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself softly, and tears flooded her eyes. She sniffled and started to sob softly. She turned over and buried her face in her hat, letting her tears fall.

"You won't get any sleep crying like that." an angry voice said from her right. Noel squealed sharply, then after realizing it was Ragna, then just turned over and laid down on her hat.

"I know." she said. "I know..." she repeated to herself softly.

"Look, I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I gave you the choice to just go back to the way you were. Serving the Library." Ragna said.

"I know that too. But I made the decision to stick with you, because I need to find out who I am, and I have a strong feeling that you will lead me to that answer." Noel replied softly, more to herself then Ragna.

"Well as long as your a good runner and you don't get in my way, then this will work out fine." Ragna said flatly and turned over. "Her face...her voice....who the hell is she?!" Ragna whispered to himself.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Noel said and turned over, trying to go back to sleep. Suddenly something fell on her, and she quickly kicked it off, sending it several feet away. She examined it closely in the dim light and saw that it was Ragna's red coat. "Ragna?" she asked and looked over at him, and then she heard him snoring. Noel smiled, then laid her head on her hat, pulled Ragna's jacket on top of her, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

***

Tsubaki Yayoi lay awake in her bed, her mind filled with worries and doubts, pain and sorrow. She was going to have to kill one of her best friends, Noel Vermillion, because she had been assigned to do it. She turned over and looked at the pictures she kept on her desk. Her graduation day picture, tears in her eyes standing next to her parents. A picture of herself and Makoto standing outside of the gymnasium, dressed for the big dance the Academy had held for the seniors leaving that year, and last of all, a picture of herself, Makoto, and Noel standing in front of the Academy on their first day as freshmen. She felt tears sting her eyes and she let them fall onto her pillow.

"Why? Why Hazama? Why do I have to assassinate my two of my best friends?" she asked herself softly. Only last week she had been assigned to assasinate Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi, you are hereby assigned to assassinate Major Jin Kisaragi and Lieutenant Noel Vermillion."_ Those were Hazama's exact words.

"Hazama..." Tsubaki said softly. The man was a mystery to her and those at the Novus Orbus Librarium. Apparently he was from the intelligence department, and he seemed to know what he was doing, but Tsubaki was still suspicious. She hadn't seen nor heard of him before, and he always wore the same dark suit and hat, as if to hide his identity. "So I have to assassinate them. This can't be happening, there's no way this is happening!" Tsubaki thought to herself, just as she drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

_All right, chapter one is now finished. As you can see this picks up where BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger left off. But I have my own plot twists in mind, and I might possibly add a few OCs. Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_"Augh!" another soldier fell, his empty gun clattering on the floor. Bullets and the sound of gunfire filled the air, and the smell of smoke blocked out everything else. Blood splattered onto Noel's face, and she jerked up. She looked at the dead soldier, finding him impaled by a blue sword with no handle. "What the..." she began, but shook it off. She found she was on the ground, and she jumped up, summoning Bolverk. She held both guns in the air, stepping forward cautiously. She dashed into a hallway, firing in both directions. No screams, no returning fire. She nodded, satisfied that it was clear, and ran toward the sound of fighting. She gasped as she saw a cyborg-like thing, flinging blue swords with deadly accuracy. She raised her guns, pointing them at it's head. "Freeze!" she barked. The thing stopped, and turned slowly around, staring at her with one red eye, coming from a visor. The visor clicked back into small white antennae on her head, revealing eerily familiar eyes. Noel's mouth and guns dropped. "No..." she said softly, dropping her guns. The thing -no, the girl- was her. "No!" she screamed, dropping to her knees as a sword pierced her chest._

"No!" Noel yelled, sitting up ram-rod straight.

"What?!" Ragna yelled, sitting up from where he was asleep, his hands on his sword. Noel's hands immediately going to her chest. When she didn't find any sort of blade, she let out a relieved sigh.

"I-It's nothing." Noel said, embarrassed. Then she saw Ragna's jacket still laying on her, and she blushed lightly. "D-do you want this b-back?" she asked, holding out his jacket.

"Yea. Thanks." Ragna said, a little embarrassed himself but doing his best not to show it. He scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh...so....what happened?" Ragna asked, referring to her little episode.

Noel shook her head. "That girl...in the Cauldron underneath Kagutsuchi...who was she?" she asked softly, in almost a whisper.

Ragna shook his head, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I keep her from coming back." he said in a determined voice. He pulled his jacket on. "So are you ready? The forest is close." he said, his back turned to her. Noel stood up next to him, pulling her hair into her hat. Ragna stepped forward and slapped a red button on the side of the hull. He turned the wheel on the wall, and a steel door swung open, a strong gust of wind ripping through the hull. Noel put her arm up against the wind. Ragna threw himself out of the hull in a streamlined position. Noel blinked once, then followed him. She ran as fast as she could, then jumped out of the airship. She gripped her hat and followed him. She shut her eyes as she fell in the same position, a thick knot of nervousness in her stomach. A bright flash of red suddenly engulfed her, and the world around her went black, nothing but black. The darkness was so deep she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not. She fell forward into the forbidding, endless space.

_Alright! Chapter Two is done! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. I'm going to update much more frequently now though!_


End file.
